Recuerdos
by MusumeAnon
Summary: Haise recuerda a Touka durante un flashback después de la subasta, no sabe quien es esta chica. Sin pensarselo mucho decide ir por un café a :re. (Viñeta Haise x Touka)


**Holaaaa! he vuelto de nuevo y ahora con una viñeta~ 3 No se emocionen por mi rapida actualización, hoy me dio la iluminación durante clases (no fue la profesora) y escribi una viñeta xD**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoilers del capitulo 32 de TG:re**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten su lectura :3**

* * *

Ya pasó tiempo desde la subasta, las conversaciones con Kaneki se han hecho más seguidas y fui promovido a primera clase.

Todos festejamos ese día, todos se veían contentos. Mutsuki, Saiko y Shirazu, Urie igual que siempre. Marchaba todo bien hasta que recordé, en un leve instante algo que me sacó de mis casillas, algo que hizo que mi mente retornara en la duda. La leve imagen de una joven, con lentes y dos coletas se presento ante mí, en el interior de lo que parecía ser mi memoria. Su aspecto peculiar llegó al recordar lo sucedido con el padre de Akira. La muerte de Mado fue efectuada por Fueguchi, hasta ahí todo bien pero... ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué regresó como flashback a mi mente? Sin embargo su aspecto, inconscientemente, me hizo recordar a alguien que quizás, en algún momento de mi vida como Sasaki Haise, he visto alguna vez.

Sin pensarlo mucho, los días después a la ceremonia quise beber un café con un sabor único, el cual solo se encontraba en la cafetería donde atendía aquella bella chica. Me encaminé hacia :Re, esperando beber de este y encontrarme con ella. Su nombre me era desconocido, su edad también, pero eso no me interesaba. Su belleza me sigue cautivando y su café tiene ese sabor peculiar a familiaridad y nostalgia.

Llegué y me senté en la mesa de siempre, al lado de los estantes de libros. Buscaba con la mirada a la chica de ojos azules y claro cabello azul, mas no la encontré, desilusionado pensé en retirarme, aunque hubiera querido un café, si ella no estaba, no era lo mismo. Me dispuse a levantarme de la silla, hasta que la vi, con su cabello sujeto en un bello peinado, el cual impedía la caída de este, había crecido durante el largo tiempo en que no la había visto.

Me vio esbozando una sonrisa, la cual ahora se veía más cálida que antes... Esa sonrisa suya que me cautivaba, hacía querer conocer más de ella. Empezó a acercarse, pero mientras lo hacía, Kaneki apareció a mi lado, sentado, embelesado por la chica.

"Touka-chan..." Su nombre... Él pronuncio su nombre, en cuanto a mí, un dolor punzante detrás de mis ojos empezó a presentarse. Trate de aguantarlo, mas ella llegó a mi sitio. Comprendió enseguida que algo sucedía conmigo.

-Disculpa... ¿estás bien?... -Su tono de preocupación me invadió, mi dolor aumentó, su voz me era más familiar aún después de aquel recuerdo.

-T-Touka-chan...- Pronuncié, sin más. No esperaba respuesta, no esperaba que ella reaccionara, pero cuando alcé la vista, ella se hallaba mirándome, con sonrosadas mejillas y ojos claramente mojados en llanto. No hice más que observarla, no estaba al tanto de haber pronunciado su nombre, solo salió de mi, de la misma forma en la que sale un suspiro, los suspiros que ella me creaba cuando estaba solo.

S e secó las lagrimas, sonrió de manera sincera, dejó caer su libreta de anotaciones y rodeó mi cabeza entre sus brazos, quedé en su pecho cálido y cómodo. Sin darme cuenta, correspondí su acto de afecto mientras sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Al fin me recuerdas... -Dijo, con voz temblorosa por el llanto. La abracé más fuerte aún mientras Kaneki miraba la escena. Solo logró soltar unas palabras, las cuales dijimos al unísono, como si fuéramos uno, porque somos uno.

-Por supuesto que te recuerdo, nunca olvidaré a la persona que tanto he querido y protegido, Touka-chan...

* * *

 **Y... eso! xD**

 **Cuando vi que Haise recordó de repenté a Touka en el capitulo pasado, me dieron ganas de escribir algo respecto a eso 3 aksjskaj**

 **Y bien, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarse su review y saludos :33 3**

 **Cheli.**


End file.
